1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor component and to a method for the production of a semiconductor component.
2. Background Art
Laser fired contact (LFC) solar cells are usually provided with a metal layer of aluminum on the back side of the solar cell facing away from the sun. It is known that the soldering of aluminum requires an extreme amount of technical effort. A galvanic deposition of an easily solderable metal layer on the aluminum layer is rather difficult as the aluminum layer spontaneously forms an aluminum oxide surface layer which is not able to conduct electrons. A galvanic coating of the back side of an LFC solar cell is therefore impossible without a special pretreatment. Pretreatments of this type are complex and expensive. Furthermore, they reduce the bonding strength of the deposited layers.